Twas the Night Before Chritmas Inu style
by major-inu-lover
Summary: Every one knows the peopm 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. Well, I decided to get into the holiday spirit and write this fic. I just added a little Inuyasha twist to the poem. Enjoy! !COMPLETE!


DISCLAIMER: Common, it's Christmas, you have to be nice. Don't make me write this, its not what I want. I want to own Inuyasha and all that come with. Like Shippo and Miroku, and Sango and Kirara, and Kouga and Sesshomaru. That's what I want for Christmas (not my two front teeth), hopefully my wish will come true.  
  
A/N This isn't all that good. I just thought I might get into the holiday spirit and write a Christmas fic and this is all I could come up with. Hope you like. And even if you get a little annoyed with it, please keep reading till you get to the end. Thanks  
  
Oh, and I kinda made an error. You see, I accidentally spelt Sango's name wrong, but now it's fixed and all is good in the world again, well almost. As soon as I own Inu and the gang everything will be good in the world, at least until I find some thing else I want to own.  
  
Also, if anyone can tell me how to spell Jaken's(?) name, that would be great. Thanx.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Japan  
  
Not a creature was stirring, not even Shippan; ((OK, bear with me. Shippo doesn't rime with Japan, so I used Shippan.))  
  
The spears were stacked by the door way with care,  
  
In hopes that Naraku wouldn't be there;  
  
Kagome was nestled all snug in her bed,  
  
While visions of Inuyasha danced in her head;  
  
And Sango with Kirara, and Miroku with his staff,  
  
Had just settled down for a nap at last,  
  
When out in the tree there arose such a clatter,  
  
Inuyasha fell from a branch with a crash.  
  
Away to Kagome he flew like a flash,  
  
Tore up the doorway and drew out his sword.  
  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
  
Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below,  
  
When, what to his wondering eyes should appear,  
  
But a huge old demon, and eight huge killer bees, ((I know they're suppose to be wasps, but bees sound a bit better.))  
  
With a small ugly driver, so froggish and gross, ((Yes, I am talking about Jaken))  
  
He knew in a moment it must be Fluffy. ((Oh, the wonders of Fluffly-sama.))  
  
More rapid than eagles his killer bees they came, ((Remember, bees sounds better.))  
  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called Inu by name;  
  
Stupid. Arrogant. Foolish. Dumb witted dog.  
  
Weak. Lousy. Dirt sniffin, human loving, half-breed.  
  
To the top of the hill! to the edge of the trees!  
  
Now do away! do away! do away all!' ((I'm referring to Sesshomaru to be yelling at the bees telling them to kill every one, but kill just didn't work.))  
  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;  
  
So up to Inuyasha the killer bees they flew,  
  
With the demon full of vengeance, and Sesshomaru too.  
  
And then, in a swoosh, Inu heard behind him  
  
Miroku and Sango ready to help him.  
  
As he drew up his sword, and found the wind scar,  
  
To the hut Sesshomaru came with a bound,  
  
He was dressed very coolly, with his sword at his side,  
  
and his moon shaped scar was aglow in the dark. ((Oooo, things that glow are fun.))  
  
An evil smile he had slapped on his face,  
  
And he looked like a jailer just standing there smirking.  
  
His eyes-how they leered! his dimples how scary!  
  
His cheeks were like icicles, his nose very thorny!  
  
His droll little mouth was so happy and merry, ((Sarcasm people, sarcasm. I also couldn't think of anything else to put.))  
  
And the hair on his head was as white as the snow;  
  
The stump of a shoulder was what was left of his arm,  
  
Except he had replaced it with another for Inu to chop off;  
  
He had a broad face and little sharp claws, ((Well, actually they're huge, but oh well. I told you to bear with me.))  
  
That scratched as he laughed, like an evil demon does.  
  
He was tall and flexible, a right old dog demon,  
  
And Inu laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself;  
  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
  
Soon gave Inu to know he had something to dread.  
  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
  
and tried to kill Inuyasha; then turned with a jerk,  
  
and seeing he was surrounded he knew what to do,  
  
so out the doorway he flew;  
  
He sprang to his cloud, to his bees gave a whistle, ((Actually they're Naraku's, but I want them to be Sesshomaru-sama's, so they shall be his.))  
  
and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. ((Can anyone tell me what that means?))  
  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
  
'Merry Christmas to all, may you all die tomorrow night.'  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*_~*_~*_~*_~*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_~*_~*~_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
I know most of it didn't rime, but do you really think I care about that. If you guessed no, then you're right. Go you! Well,  
  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 


End file.
